Rogan Forever! Maybe not?
by kristinexoxo
Summary: Rocky and Logan are finally dating! Suddenly Rocky meets an old friend, Logan is jealous. Cece starts to plan to break Rocky and Logan apart. Logan gets suspicious. Rocky's cousin named Ivy is here, Rocky is stressing out because of her. Is it all Ivy's fault? Will Cece befriend Rocky? Will Rogan continue? {Updating once a month? I'm back at school, so yeh} R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so please take it easy on me. I love reading on fanfic and I also love shake it up so like yeah! I hope you like this story/fanfic. **

******Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up.**

**Rocky's POV**

"Hey hey hey!" I shouted to the Jones apartment.

"Hey Rocky." Cece came out of her room. There she was looking so messed up!

"Hey Rocky!" A male voice came out, it was Logan, Cece's soon-to-be stepbrother.

There was an awkward silence until Cece walked through the kitchen and was mad at Logan for eating her fave cereal. I tried to away and go back but someone pulled my arm before I ran. It was Logan, we was locked in each others eyes. Suddenly Cece screamed after she found out she was messed up, Logan and I quickly stared at the birds in the tree. Cece asked me, "Hey Rocks, want to go to the mall with me?" I said," Sorry Cece I need to study." She was disappointed for five seconds then suddenly got an idea to ask Tinka instead. She screamed, "IM GOING TO THE MALL MOM, SEE YA!" Saying I needed to study was an excuse, just to talk to Logan.

After Cece left, me and Logan was alone. Awkward silence was there. Again.

Logan said to me"Soo Rocky we need to talk."

I replied, "There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes, there is. The kiss." He said.

"I told you to use the word puppy." I said a bit angry.

"Nobody is here, I think its safe." He said.

"Well here or not, I told the 'puppy' was an accident, I got caught up in the moment when I was teaching you to dance then, well then that happened." I said flatly.

"Rocky please I like you, ever since we met, give me a chance?"

"I dunno I mean you're going to be my best friend's brother, and like if Cece found out she would never forgive me, im guessing she would destroy this apartment in 15 mins 30 max." I said unsure, I mean I do like him, should I admit it to him?

**THAT ALL FOLKS! IM GOING TO BE UPDATING EVERYDAY (I HOPE) BUT WHEN THE SCHOOL HOLIDAYS ARE OVER I'M GOING TO DO IT EVERY WEEK! MY GOAL OF CHAPTERS ARE MORE THAN TEN MAYBE LESS MAYBE MORE, I DUNNO. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW, THEY ARE APPRECIATED. IM SORRY IF ITS A SHORT CHAPTER (I THINK) NEXT 2 CHAPTERS IS WHEN LOGAN AND ROCKY DATE THEN AFTER THAT... WELL I DONT WANT TO BE A SPOILER ALERT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR UPDATING A LITTLE BIT TOO FAST BUT YOU KNOW I WAS BORED SO I WANT TO CARRY ON WITH THIS! ALSO I RECEIVED SOME REVIEWS IN MY EMAIL AND I WILL MAKE LOGAN JEALOUS INSTEAD OF ROCKY, BUT THE REVIEWS ARE NOT SEEN HERE, HELP ME OUT HERE BUT HERE YOU GO!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHAKE IT UP.**

**LOGAN'S POV**

"Holy zam! Did I just admit my feelings to Rocky? Great this is just going to ruin my friendship with Rocky! Unless, she feels the same way. Maybe she'll say the same to me? I mean I admit, she'll admit. Right?" I thought to myself.

"Logan, this hard to say but I like you to! You're smart, funny and hard working like me! But this is not going to work out. I can't secret date you this will ruin my friendship with Cece!" Rocky says.

"Oh, could we not let Cece become our problems? We both like each other, we both would like to date, why wont we then? I know secret dating ain't your thing but what the heck give it a go! Cece drags you into big stuff, why can't I?" I asked innocently.

"I'm sorry Logan, give me a call when and we'll talk things through." Rocky says while she writes her phone number down on my phone.

I sighed and walked off to my room thinking about Rocky and what she said.

**CECE POV.**

**AT THE MALL**

"Hey Tinka, glad you could make it" I said excitedly

"Anything for you(!)" She said sarcastically.

"C'mon there's a big sale at H&M, no-one knows about this sale!" I said while jumping up and down.

**Notice form author: (Sorry, I dont know any american stores, I've been there but forgot the stores! I only know H&M and Macy's)**

"Lets go!" She said.

Tinka eventually asked me, "Where's Rocky? Wait, you just replaced her for me!"

"Rocky's studying. And if I did replaced you, I would not have told you about the sale!" I replied

"You are clever at scheming, not school." Tinka said.

Me and Tinka was trying on clothes taking pics, buying them! We had one heck of a day!

**ROCKY POV**

**MY ROOM**

I cried.

"I made one big mistake of my life! Why did I have to back down an cute boyfriend? He was just like me but a boy version. (That sounds a bit wrong to me) He was perfect. Stupid Cece, she just 'has' to hate Logan! Maybe I should let him drag me into this." I thought to myself and cried.

-Two halves of the same heart_ ringtone- Rocky's phone

"Hello?" I asked

"Rocky? It's Logan."

"Logan, are you ready to talk or is this just a random call up?"

"I'm ready to talk."

"Same here, I thought about what you said but you go first."

"Ok, here it goes, you know I've liked you ever since but you're right, Cece, the she devil, would never approve."

"Logan, my thought is the completely the opposite! I think we should date!"

"Really?"

"Yes diffidently! You're like me but a boy version! I'll let you drag me into this, but if you break my heart, I will regret you because don't forget Cece's on my side."

"OK deal. Are we a couple now or what?"

"Couple but in secret."

**END OF PHONE CALL**

I sighed with happiness.

**LOGAN POV **

"YES! Rocky blue is now my girlfriend!" I sighed.

"I love her and always! I hope Cece won't mind when I tell her, but when me and Rocky tells her anyway."

**CECE POV**

"I had fun shopping with you Tinka! Do it again next week if Rockstar can't make it?" I asked loudly

"Sure! You're great fun, why would Rocky have to back down on this? She's clever enough to pass a test?" She replied.

"I know, right? I'm gonna call her when I get home!"

"Good for you, Cece! One Question."

"Yeah?"

"Do you like my brother? Gunther?" She asked.

"Whaaaat? What makes you ask that? I hate him." I said innocently.

"I'll take that as a yes and tell him!"

"Fine by me! I'm guessing he likes me too. I'm also guessing you like Ty!"

"Well done Jones, well done! Finally you got something right!"

"This ain't finished!" I shouted.

**So what you think? Review! I'm sorry for the delay of Rogan dating! I'm also sorry for a short chapter. I'm making another chapter now! PM me of what stories I do, example: Jessie=Tessie. Ally=Auslly. Chyna=Flyna. Or ANY OTHER! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! HERE I AM AGAIN. TODAY! JUST WANT TO UPDATE AGAIN... SO YEH.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHAKE IT UP**

**The next day...**

**ROCKY'S POV**

"Hey hey hey!" I shouted loud for Cece to hear so she would hurry up.

"Rocky, why so loud?" Cece and Flynn asked.

"Sorry we're going to be late for the train if you dont hurry up!" I said.

"Or I could drop you off to school." Logan comes in out of nowhere.

"Logan, Logan, Logan, Logan, we have done this for years now, I think-"

Cece started and I cut her off by saying, "We would love to have your offer, but you have your own car?"

"Yeah... My dad bought me one since I was an only child and I loved being the only child until..." Logan gave Cece a staring look while saying this but staring not in the way ask liking, liking just an angry stare.

"Awesome!" Me and Flynn said in a singy voice.

"Well come on Flynn let's make you breakfast, and they went off. Logan gave me a stare, our eyes was locked, then he started texting me saying,

"Want to go to the movies for a date?" From Boyfriend

"OK but don't let Cece no, she will freak out if she finds out and I will kill you." From Girlfriend

"I'll take that as yes!" From Boyfriend

And we kept texting all the way until we we're at school. He gave me a quick peck when Cece was not looking.

"See you Rocky, not to you sissy." He hissed.

"You too Little Scooter!" Cece laughed.

**CECE POV**

"Hey Rocky, what is up with you and Logan today?" I asked her.

"Why? Why do you ask?" She said quickly.

"Nothing just asking since you are his 'friend' and seems like- Wait..." Cece said suspiciously.

"What?" She said nervously I could see her sweating.

"NO NO NO! OMG ROCKY NO WAY! YOUR HIS GIRLFRIEND AREN'T YOU?" She screamed.

"Whaaat no no-no." Rocky tried to look innocent.

"Just admit it, I'll be fine!"

"Fine I am!" She finally admitted.

I can't believe my own best friend and my soon-to-be stepbrother are dating! I guess I have accept it. I knew it before they were dating they liked each other! The way they looked, the way they daydream. AW! NOT, this dating problem will be destroyed and I will make sure of it!

**Rocky pov**

"OMG! Cece knows! Better her than me telling it to her! No more secrets, YAY!" I squealed.

I told the good news to Logan and he was relieved and said that now we can relax at the movies without going back rushing! I was incredibly happy and hoped that nothing will change or break it up!

**LOGAN POV**

I am so happy there is no secrets between Rocky, me and sissy! I'm going to go change for me and Rocky's date and make sure to lock my room before Cece goes into my room.

"Hey Rocky ready to go?" I asked while going to her apartment.

"Yeah. BYE MOM BYE DAD!" She shouted. (I see Rocky has learnt Cece's method).

AT THE MOVIES!

"Hey Logan what movie are we watching?" Rocky asked me.

"Umm... Titanic? In 3D? I asked unsure.

"I love that film! Come on let's go!" She said grabbing my arm to the queue.

AFTER THE FILM

"I loved that movie! I remember watching it when I was young." I told her.

"Same here!" She said.

We was both locked in each others eyes and I leaned in and kissed her, she kissed me back and there was a make out session, I started to kiss her neck, she let out a moan, then she realized and quickly pulled away.

"What was that for? I thought you liked it!" I said.

"I'm sorry but I am not ready to take it that far! Especially in public." She said.

"Well, I guess that was reasonable." I thought and said.

**ROCKY'S POV**

Logan walked me home and kissed me on the cheek. I said, "Bye call me when you get home!" and he replied, "I'll make sure that would happen!" and we both laughed.

I was thinking about what Logan meant to me. I realized he meant A LOT to me! Then suddenly, an old friend came up and texted me...

**THATS ALL FOR TODAY! IM UPDATING TOMORROW! WHO IS ROCKY'S OLD FRIEND? IS IT A BOY OR IS IT A GIRL? DO YOU KNOW WHAT CECE'S PLAN IS? WELL I GUESS YOU HAVE TO READ ON TOMORROW! FANS, REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED! I'VE READ A LOT OF ROGAN STORIES SO I WANT A LITTLE TWIST IN MINE WITH A LITTLE HELP WITH YOU GUYS! AND YOU DID! BY MAKING LOGAN JEALOUS INSTEAD OF ROCKY! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

**_-PEACE KRISTINEXOXO!-_**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS! UPDATING AGAIN... I HOPE YOU LIKE MY FANFIC, MY FIRST ONE! I LOOKED UP HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE READING IT AND I WAS TOTALLY SURPRISE! I LOVE YOU GUYS AS FANS! I READ THEM AND THEY TOTALLY MADE MY DAY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHAKE IT UP!**

**_ROCKY'S_ POV**

I was in my room thinking, Brandon. He used to be my crush in 6th grade and now I'm in 16 with a cute boyfriend, Logan. I didn't know what to text back, this is what the message said:

_Hey Rocky!_

_Long time, no see. Anyway, I'm in Chicago near where you live. Want to hang out some time? _

_From old friend, Brandon._

I didn't know what to do until Cece texted me..

_Hey Rocks!_

_Did you know our old friend AKA your old crush, is in town? You should totes hang out with him like get a pizza or watch a film._

_From BFF Cece _

I think I should 'hang out' with him but as friends, I texted Brandon..

_Hey Brandon!_

_Yeah sure we should totes hang out but only as friends you should know I have a boyfriend. So yeah sure, meet me in Crusty's in 10 mins._

_From Rocky._

I went to Cece's apartment and told her the cool news.

"Hey hey hey Ce!" I shouted.

"Hey Rocky! I know why you're here." Cece said.

"Really? You do?" I was confused.

"Yeah, you broke up with Logan! YAY! Good for you Rocky!" She shouted with excitement.

"Actually Cece I'm right here!" Logan came out of no where and pointed to his face.

"So Rocky, why are you here?" They both said at the same time. I knew Cece thought it was freaky but didn't mind.

"Umm... Logan, don't get mad at me but I'm hanging out with an old friend of mine and Cece's." I told him.

He didn't react, still had the same face expression on.

"That's great, Rocky! When are you hanging out with him?" Cece asked.

"In 5 mins! I'm meeting him at Crusty's for a pizza, but only as friends." I quickly said so Logan wouldn't get jealous, but I was totally wrong.

**LOGAN**** POV**

I can't believe it, we go on one date and she's already hitting on another guy! Maybe I'm just being over-protective with her. No I should be happy for her, hanging out with an OLD friend, not DATING AN OLD friend!

"Rocky, you're not going to get TOO close to him, right?" I joked to Rocky.

"Of course I'm not! I'm dating you, I would NEVER cheat on you!" She said back.

"Rocky you better go, before you're late!" Cece shouted.

Rocky left for her 'hanging out session.'

"So, Cece, I need more information on who Rocky's 'hanging out' with." I told Cece.

"Well, it's gonna cost ya!" Cece said while putting her hand out. Clearly she wanted money!

"OK, how about 10 dollars?" I told her.

She shook her head, still the, she-devil, wanted more.

"20?" I asked.

She nodded and she wanted it now, I gave her the money and started talking.

"Well his name is Brandon Mcwillies, Rocky had a crush on him in 6th grade, he has short brown hair, blue eyes, has freckles on his cheek, and more of a street guy, dumb and has a big sense of humor, so practically he is a complete opposite of you! Rocky still had a crush on him, until she met you!" Cece gave all the information I needed.

I said thanks and went off.

**CECE POV**

I wondered what that was about, Logan asking ab- oh... He's going to spy on them, dressed as an old man isn't he but- oh he's getting the clothes from Deuce, the guy who has everything! My plan will be ruined, I need to stop him! Off to Crusty's I go!

AT CRUSTY'S

"Logan, don't ruin this for Rocky!" I said to him and sat next to him, no would know since he is an old man!

"Why can't I? That B**ch is stealing my girlfriend!" He talked right back at me.

"He might not be! If you go and ruin this, Rocky will know you're jealous! You wouldn't like that would you?"

I outsmarted him and he knew that.

"Fine but I'm staying here! Just to make sure they don't get TOO close!" He said sharply.

He was still staying there, I couldn't make him to leave!

**BRANDON'S**** POV**

I looked at Rocky's eyes, they were brown, brown as chocolate! (I love chocolate) They were perfect. Cece suddenly texted me to kiss Rocky, I had no excuse not to except that she had a boyfriend. But I wanted to so I did.

I leaned in and kissed her. She didn't kiss back but she didn't pull away. She just stood there, looking perfect of course but confused of what to do.

**LOGAN'S POV**

Holy Zam! This is not good! I just can't believe her! Brandon and her just kissed! I'm going to march up to her and slap this jerk in the face.

"Hi Brandon." I said to of course Brandon.

"Hey, do I know you?" He looked confused.

"No but you will now. I am Rocky's boyfriend not you! Don't just go kissing girls if you knew they were taken!" And after I said that to him, I slapped him.

Rocky went crying, I chased after her and I caught up to her but she just went, ignoring me.

**Rocky's Pov**

I can't believe that my OLD crush and my boyfriend just got into a fight! I expected Logan to know more than just slapping him! He is so jealous, I'll call him and talk things through.

**THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SO QUICK AS USUALLY! I'VE BEEN BUSY! I KNOW I MIGHT HAVE BLOCKED BAD WORDS BUT ONLY ONE! I DON'T LIKE USING BAD WORDS. BUT REVIEWS I REALLY WANT LOADS BUT THE VIEWS ARE INCREDIBLY RISING! THANKS! BUT WHAT IS ROCKY GOING TO SAY TO LOGAN? ARE THEY GOING TO BREAK UP? REVIEW IF YOU WANT THEM BROKEN UP FOR NOW, OR IF ROCKY WANTS TO FORGIVE HIM. PM OR REVIEW! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS! SORRY AGAIN FOR UPDATING EARLY BUT I WANT TO FINISH THIS OFF. SO THE VOTES ARE IN (EVEN THOUGH ONLY A FEW VOTED) IF YOU REMEMBER, ROCKY IS UPSET BECAUSE OF LOGAN AND BRANDON, WHAT SHOULD SHE DO?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHAKE IT Up.**

**ON THE PHONE, ROCKY POV**

I call Logan up, he answered.

_"Hey Rocky, look I'm so sorry about you and Brandon, I should have not been jealous of you and Brandon." Logan said sincere.  
_

_"I know, OK? It's just that, if you become jealous every time I hang out with a guy, I think you don't trust me." I said._

_"I DO trust you! It's just that Cece told me, that Brandon WAS your crush in the 6th grade, and you still liked him before you met me!" He said and that kept me thinking about why Cece said all this to Logan even though she hated him._

_"So Cece said all this to you?" I asked him._

_" Yeah, I guess." He replied._

_"But I thought she hated you, I told her not to tell anyone! I can not believe that girl!" I screamed._

_"Whoa, Rocky! Don't forget why you called me!" He said reminding why I DID call him!_

_"OK, we'll talk. We've covered most of the main facts before but..." _

_"Rocky, forgive me! I.. Um.. Love... umm..." He was unsure what to say._

_"Yeah? What do you love? Skateboarding? Being manager? Wearing a beanie? Or me?"I questioned him._

_"Yes, yes, I dunno, and diffidently YES! Oh sweet mama yes!" He shouted on the last option._

_"So you love me? Why didn't you say before? I LOVE you to!" Saying it all snugly!  
_

_"By the way, I do forgive you Logan! But I may be hanging out with Brandon, a bit more, since I want to be with an old friend!" I said._

_"OK, but I'm still keeping an eye on you!" He said cheeky. _

And we both chuckled and laughed on the phone.

**LOGAN POV **

OMG, dude you do not know how I am feeling now! I feel so glad that Rocky has forgiven me! But maybe I should let her have her freedom! We've only been dating for a month or so! But I don't know! I don't want some guy crushing on my girl! I need to announce this at school, sooner or later...

**CECE POV **

I was 'overhearing' (NOT EAVESDROPPING) Rocky's and Logan's conversation, this is the 2nd time my plan is ruined! STUPID LOGAN AND HIS HOTNESS! Yeah, you heard me I said hotness but I don't like him that way, I mean look at him, he's practically a geek/nerd/geek-nerd! Wait, I'm calling Rocky a, whatever I was saying about Logan! Well at least Rocky has a sense of style! Logan/ Little scooter ALWAYS wears a stupid beanie! Super-nerd!

"Hey Logan, I think you should lay off Rocky for a while." I said to Logan.

"Umm... Why should I? I love her!" Logan replied. Ugh I always hated the word 'love' because I am single!

"Because Flynn wants to go skateboarding, no wait swimming!" I said for an excuse.

"Umm... OK?" He was confused but agreed.

Phew! Now for my plan B starting! I texted Brandon to take Rocky to the swimming center. He said OK, since there is going to be cute girls there and Logan has to take off his shirt to swim, the girls will love him and Rocky will break up with him, his life will be ruined! And none of them will know it's me/moi!

**BRANDON POV **

I got a text from Cece to take Rocky to the swimming center, I said OK and we went there, but unfortantlly Beanie guy was there! But cute girls was surrounding him, wait till Rocky goes exploding! I tapped her on the shoulder and pointed at Logan, she got extremely mad! She swam over to him and slapped him and when he was about to lean in so Rocky would forgive him, she pushed him away with a lot of force.

"Rocky wait!" He shouted. But he was too late she already went, she dried off and well then whatever happens in the girls locker room/ whatever, THAT'S NOT THE POINT HERE!

Me and Rocky went to her apartment and in front of the door, I told her, how I felt.

"Rocky, can I tell you something?" I told her.

"Yeah?" She replied while wiping her tears away with her wet hair (she didn't have time to dry her hair in the swimming center).

"I like you! I hope you feel the same way but you're on my mind ever since the 6th grade, but since I had a reputation I couldn't ask you out, my cool level would go down to zero!" He told me quite quick.

"I'm sorry what? I liked LIKED you in 6th grade too! But you had a reputation to protect? I'm sorry but you're calling me a nerd, I would NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU! I'M SORRY!" Rocky cried and went straight to her room.

Oh man, why did I say that part? I'll never get over her. My smile faded away, until I saw this cute girl and started to chase her, bye Rocky.. I said one last time.

**ROCKY POV**

I cannot believe my USED-to-be crush liked me but had to protect his 'reputation.' I've lost Logan and Brandon! This totally seems I need to talk to my Best friend, Cece! She will understand and get me through this!

**LOGAN POV **

My I-think-she's-my-ex-now girlfriend, just slapped me! I couldn't forgive myself how the heck will she forgive me? Maybe I rushed things through with Rocky. The weird thing is that we both met in the swimming center... Maybe it was a date? Or I was set up but by who? Someone who would totally disapproved me and Rocky. Cece=fine, Brandon=wouldn't know about it, Flynn=suspect now! Flynn? No! But no-one else knew about me and Rocky! I've lost my love of my life! A call wouldn't hurt...

**THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY! PLEASE REVIEW! I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD CARRY ON SO REVIEW! DO YOU THINK LOGAN WILL SUSPECT CECE FIRST OR LAST? REVIEW PLEASE! :'( :') THEY ALWAYS MAKE MY DAY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY HEY HEY! I'M JUST GOING TO PUT THIS OUT THERE THAT I LOVE YOU GUYS! ALL THE REVIEWS ARE JUST ALL POSITIVE! LIKE ALL THE COOLEST! YEAH YEAH YEAH... YOU'RE ALL PROBABLY WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT! SO HERE IT IS..**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHAKE IT UP.**

**LOGAN'S POV **

I called Rocky but there was no answer. NO ANSWER OMZ! (Oh my zam) I'm guessing she in her room, ignoring me forever until she dies...

"Cece, can I ask you a question?" I asked sissy, the she-devil.

"Yes, bro to the master, bro to the word, say WORD!" She said it in all swag voice. Which creep me out!

"Sissy, why are you sounding all like, well like that? Do you know something? That I should have not knew?!" I questioned her suspiciously.

"Cece is lying, she knows something brotha!" Flynn told me.

"Cece, you better tell me now! Or else if I find out this is all you, I'm going to leave, leaving Rocky here and I bet she's going to cry all the time, everyday sobbing her life to you and you will just freak out!" I threatened her but I will leave though.

"Fine OK? I'm not telling you! And that was a threat, you're not going to leave! ARE YOU?" Sounding like she will be worried if I DO leave.

"I'm keeping an eye out. Flynn watch her, tell me all the detail of what you find about Sissy- the she devil!" I told Flynn.

"OK, but it's gonna cost ya!" He said while putting out his hand for money. (HE IS JUST LIKE CECE! ALWAYS WANTING MONEY!)

"Fine, 10 bucks?" I asked.

"MORE..."

"15?"

"More dude! You have you're own villa and a car!"

"Fine 25 is my highest!"

"Good deal but I except you to throw something else like I dunno? MY OWN RACING CAR BED?!" He said sarcastically.

"Well sorry! But I'll be back soon, I'm just going for a stroll in the park." I said that as an excuse, but really I was going to Rocky's apartment.

**ROCKY'S POV**

I just hate myself right now! First I lose my boyfriend and now my life! Could anything make the day worst as it is? I heard a knock on the door. I answered, it was Logan, my -yeah-he's-my-ex-now-i-think boyfriend. All I could think about my mistake, I bet he couldn't forgive himself but I forgive him, but no! I got to stay strong, just keep going on, I'll find myself a new one, but no-one could be Logan, a guy I loved, but couldn't handle the love, it was too much!

"Hey Rocky! Good to see you, I just want to make things clear. Umm... Are we broken up or still-" I shut the door in his face and went straight to my room and cried miserably.

I made a huge mistake, like last month! Oh please help me here! I'm struggling, I should just die, wait no, I should just move, by myself, to California, no New York, start fresh there! Just be me, not like here, I was shy, but in NYC, I'll be the rebellion not the geek girl everyone knows. I got to have my last girl time with Cece, before I tell her the news.

IN CECE'S APARTMENT.

"Hey hey... hey" I dropped the last hey when I saw cheater guy, Logan.

"Hey Rocky, what do you want? A girls time out? NO BOYS!" She shouted, and Logan knew it was the time to leave and he did.

"Umm yeah, a girls time talk, walk, a girls time out, yes diffidently!" I screamed.

"OK, we'll do it tomorrow, after school, my house." She said.

AFTER SCHOOL

"Hey hey hey!" I shouted with my stuff.

"Hey Rocky!" I cannot wait till our girl only day! Cece said

"I know, right? We're going to do face packs, talk about crushes, our nails, our make up!" I said.

"Whoa! Rockstar... WE ARE GOING TO HAVE THE BEST TIME!" She shouted.

Yeah I hope so, it's going to be the last time we will ever have...

**LOGAN POV**

I know Cece said it's only her and Rocky but I couldn't handle to 'over hear' (NOT EAVESDROPPING!) their conversation and everything that girls do.

**CECE POV**

I couldn't wait for all the things me and Rocky will do! First we painted our nails, super cute... Second we did make up and hair, OMG Rocky did mine so cute I was in Heaven but mine with Rocky's was an EPIC fail, but she didn't mind. Thirdly, we talked about our feelings, this conversation was interesting with Rocky.

"So why did you like Logan, then slap him afterwards?" I asked Rocky.

"It was because all the girls was enjoying Logan but I liked Logan because I knew he was the One but no it wasn't, he slapped my crush, then my crush told me he liked me but had to protect his 'reputation' so all the boys from my life this week was the worst for me... Emotion sad face" She said it like really sad. Like she wanted advice about it so I did.

"Rocky, you need to move on from Logan and start fresh, ignore him, pretend he was a hobo. I know you have feelings for him but talk to him or start fresh and ignore him." I advised her strongly and comforting.

"Yeah, thanks for the good advise but after all the fun is gone, I need to talk to you." She said happily.

"Umm... What news? I guess it ain't important!" I said so excited.

And finally we did face masks, bit yucky but now my face is flawless!

AFTER THE COOL FUN

"So, Rocky what's the big news, you just have to tell me?" I said excitingly, thinking a present for me!

"Umm.. I'm moving... to...New York..."She said it unsure like she didn't want to tell me.

"WHAT WHY? WHEN? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? IF YOU ARE, YOU'RE MOM WOULD TELL MY MOM AND MY MOM WOULD'VE TOLD ME!" I said angrily.

"First off all, my mom doesn't know, and I'll tell you what happened." She said slowly.

"OK, I'm all ears." I said.

"I'm moving because of Logan, because you said start fresh, so I am but I thought about it before you told me. I knew Logan was the One but I'm going for a week, I'll be back, I'll move in with my aunt and try to get over Logan." She said explaining.

"WHAT ALL BECAUSE OF LOGAN? BEANIE GUY? SLAPPING GUY? LITTLE SCOOTER?! YOU'RE KIDDING ME!" I shouted.

"This is what is called 'Love' Cece, and I know I've had longer relationships but I've never felt like this to anyone before." She explained to me

"OH... 'Love', I knew about that even though, I haven't been IN LOVE!" I shouted.

I realized this was my fault, I need to do something before Rocky and Logan goes, yes I still remember the deal with Logan, he MIGHT leave, I better do something.

_**LOGAN POV**_

I can't believe Rocky's leaving! It's not my fault! It's not Rocky's, it's that Brandon guy! He 'just' had to come! Though someone could have called him and sent him here for a set up for me and Rocky... I am getting very suspicious, I hope it ain't some stupid TV show, I can't be fooled! But now, I think about it, Cece, knows his phone number, she knows Brandon was here before Rocky... These facts add up to Cece, I need to talk to Flynn about what's he found out...

_**THAT'S IT! FOR TODAY! I HOPE YOU LOVE IT! I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I'LL BE POSTING A NEW ONE TOMORROW, BE EXCITED FOR Logan's and Cece... and no its not something dirty! REVIEW AND READ AND LOVE THIS STORY!**_

**_-PEACE KRISTINEXOXO-_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! SO I haven't been updating as much, so to make it up to you, I'll make 3 chapters today! I won't promise you really long ones, but a good amount! For Cece fans I'm not trying to make Cece mean, I couldn't think of anyone else to destroy 'Rogan' and if you have noticed, Ty is not in this story because I don't want to make this story really long that it's about 20 chapters long! So Yeah...  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHAKE IT UP.**

**Logan Pov **

I talked to Flynn by starting off

"Hey Flynn!" I said with swag.

"Hey Brotha!" He said back.

"Any news about Cece? I'm suspecting her that she's trying to ruin my relationship with Rocky."

"Well..."

"Dude, did she pay you not to tell me? Or something else?"

"Well... You know the time you took me to the swimming center? Yeah, I didn't really want to go." He said but I didn't think this had to do anything with it until...

"WHAT?! I don't get it? Cece told me- oh! I cannot believe this! She was behind this all this time! So that explains her swag voice to me! Flynn.."

"Yeah?"

"I'm leaving..."

"WHAT? WHY? HOW? WHEN? WHAT THE HECK?" Flynn Shouted.

"Because of that deal and the words I said.."

_Flashback_

_"Cece, can I ask you a question?" I asked sissy, the she-devil._

_"Yes, bro to the master, bro to the word, say WORD!" She said it in all swag voice. Which creep me out!_

_"Sissy, why are you sounding all like, well like that? Do you know something? That I should have not knew?!" I questioned her suspiciously._

_"Cece is lying, she knows something brotha!" Flynn told me._

_"Cece, you better tell me now! Or else if I find out this is all you, I'm going to leave, leaving Rocky here and I bet she's going to cry all the time, everyday sobbing her life to you and you will just freak out!" I threatened her but I will leave though._

_"Fine OK? I'm not telling you! And that was a threat, you're not going to leave! ARE YOU?" Sounding like she will be worried if I DO leave._

_End of flashback._

"But wait... Rocky won't be here for a week sobbing her life story!" Flynn pointed out.

"So? I'll just follow her to New York!" I said.

"She's going to New York to get OVER YOU!" Flynn pointed out. Again.

"Man, dating is hard! Flynn, don't date when you're young!"

"Umm.. OK? I guess?"

**CECE POV**

OK, I admit, THIS TIME, I was eavesdropping to Logan's and Flynn's conversation, I feel guilty like this is all my fault! I should do something before Rocky goes and Logan, well I dunno! Maybe I should spend time with Tinka, she'll know what to do! Wait... Why I am I suddenly hanging out with Tinka? Oh well she's cool.

On the phone with Tinka

_"Hey Tinka!" I said._

_"What do you want, red?" She said in a meany voice._

_"Umm.. Want to get a pizza at Crusty's? I need to talk to you about something."_

_"OK, if you pay for the pizza and drinks..."_

_"UH, excuse me? I'm having a really hard time and that's what you day? Pay for everything?" I said quite angrily._

_"Calm down, don't let your knickers get in a twist!" She said._ **(Knickers in a twist is a British saying)**

_"OK meet me here in 10"_

_"OK" She said agreeing. _

**Rocky's POV**

I know Logan was listening to me and Cece's conversation in our girls time out, he knows I'm moving so he'll probably follow me to NYC. I don't care as long as I stay strong and forget me and he EVER MET!

_Text message alert!_

_Hey Rocky!_

_I know you're probably delete this message since we broke up and all, but Cece was splitting us apart! Think about it, it all started with that Brandon guy! Cece knew he was here before you and she knows his phone number! She set us up! Please give me a chance... Call me when you get to NYC..._

_From I-think-he's-my-ex-now Logan._

_I replied._

_Logan,_

_Why would you blame Cece for this?! She was happy for us! Wait she isn't usually happy, she set us up didn't she? BTW I do forgive you but that don't mean we're getting back together, I just forgive you, I just need a week to get back on track..._

_From Rocky, my -I-think-shes-my-ex-now girl. _

Logan thinks we're broken up? Well I would call it a little break! But I can't believe Cece would do such a thing! But that don't change my mind about leaving, like I said to Logan, I need a week to find myself and get back on track! Lets just hope.

**CECE POV **

**IN CRUSTY'S **

"Hey Tinka!" I shouted.

"Hey weirdo red!" She shouted back.

We both laughed and sat down. We ate our pizza's and I told her my problem.

"Tinka, Rocky's leaving."

"What why?" She said concernedly.

"Because of my step brother, she broke her heart."

"Really?" She said suspiciously.

"OK, because my plan was to destroy them but in matter of fact, I regret that, what should I do?"

"OK, do this talk to Logan and Rocky, talk to them in the same room so they wont think neither of them are lying."

"But what if Logan beats me up? It's possible."

"Would rather have a beating or lose a best friend who is like a sister to you?"

"Have a beating.." I said flatly.

"Thanks Tinks, I'm going to do that." And I walked off.

_**OK, ITS NOT MUCH AS BEFORE BUT OH WELL! HERE'S A LITTLE POEM FOR YOU GUYS...**_

_**ROSES ARE RED, VOILETS ARE BLUE,**_

_**REVIEW MAKE MY DAY,**_

_**SO WHY WON'T YOU WRITE ONE TOO!**_

_**PS I'LL MENTION IT IF IT'S REALLY GOOD! AND I WILL DO SHOUT OUTS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! PROMISE!**_

_**-KRISTINEXOXO-**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I did say I would update 3 times but it's late and I have school tomorrow so I changed it into 2 times so I would like to shout out to...**

**Kayadelphine! You're review it was really touching to my heart! (I know I'm being I dunno but I loved this review! ;)**

**Lendiner-You're review are so cool! They always, ALWAYS make me smile. ;)**

**Purplekatz402- You review ALOT on my story and I like it, I mean I like you review alot on my wall! ;)**

**Angelika Patao- Hey thanks for the review maybe on Chapter Nine we can work it together? ;)**

**Sorry for updating quick but I will do shout outs from now on! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHAKE IT UP.**

**CECE POV **

I walked off and followed Tinka's advice, I texted Rocky, "Hey Rocky, can you come to my apartment, I need to talk to you." She replied, "If this is about you stopping me to go to NYC, forget it!" I replied quickly, a simple no, and she said that she'll come here in 5 mins!

"Hey... LOGAN WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" I said quite shockingly.

"What? Oh this? My ice-cream and messy hair? I just watched a movie in my room, about a boy who lost a girl because of the girls best friend, dont tell anyone but I cried. So did you want to tell me something?" He explained and asked.

"Umm... well... Fix yourself up! Rocky is coming down here in about 5 mins! And I want to talk to you guys so go, shoo shoo!" I shouted.

"Wait? Rocky's coming? Oh god, I need to fix myself up(!)" Logan said sarcastically but does fix himself up since he was messed up.

"Hey hey hey!" Rocky came down to my apartment.

"Hey Rocky, come in and sit down." I said.

"Hey Rocky..." Logan came in and sat down next to me, I know Rocky and him had a big fight but that will end soon.

"So guys, I need to tell you something, and Logan promise me, you won't beat me up or leave, same thing goes to you Rocky..." I said quite scared.

"OK, but I won't promise to beat you up, depends what the 'something' is." He said.

"So this is about me leaving? I'm going." Rocky said but I stop her.

"Rocky this will take only 10 mins and it's not a big lecture about you going." I said quite quick so she does not go.

"OK, 10 mins, no more, no less..." She says quite forgiving.

"So, here's the deal, I set you guys up to break up because I don't approve of you and Rocky dating. I called Brandon, he knew Rocky had a crush on him so I called him up, and it was my fault about the swimming thing, so I'm deeply very, heart broken, sorry... So both of you guys are leaving and I understand that." I said sincere.

"You didn't approve? Couldn't you just say? I won't leave then Cece, all for you! But... If you said, things would have been A LOT easier! Like I would be still dating Logan but I wouldn't be all snugly with him in front of you!" Rocky said, but then out of no where Logan karate kicks me!

"LOGAN!" Rocky screams. "Why did you do that?"

"Because, I got angry with her and Cece, I'm truly sorry things come out of no-where for my guts so really am sorry! I guess you don't forgive me so I'll go..." Logan replies sadly.

**ROCKY'S POV**

"aiiii ya!" Cece kicks Logan in the back.

Logan and Cece just fight more violently as usual! I sit back and read a book. I didn't mind them fighting until... Thinks get more bloody and violently! I grab the first aid kit quick as possible and bandage the things that are bloody to Logan's and Cece's faces and body. Luckily for them, I'm a trained first aid! Fortunantly, no one got seriously hurt but I said to them, "Guys stop with the fighting! Logan I'm sorry, I would LOVE to date you but if Cece can't approve us then I guess we would have to break up, I don't want you guys to be fighting and kicking each other and end up with bloody noses and such but I guess I'll leave... TO MY APARTMENT NOT NYC, I DECIDED NOT TO GO THERE ANYMORE BUT I'M NOT TALKING TO ANY OF YOU GUYS!" I shouted and went back to my apartment and just listened to my music.

**LOGAN'S POV **

"Great(!) Cece, this is your fault! You think... YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU! I'M GOING BACK TO MY VILLA!" I SHOUTED.

"Hey, wait what? Great, I'm all alone no one to talk to but Tinka! Rocky is unhappy, Logan is unhappy, I'm unhappy but they're not dating anymore! why aren't I happy? Maybe because Rocky's unhappy not dating Logan! This is all my fault!" Cece shouts.

"Yeah, duh... By the way, you were thinking out loud." I say to her, like she was dumb.

**OK, SO NOT LONG AS OTHERS BECAUSE IT'S LATE AND I'M SLEEPY SO YEAH! REVIEW AND STUFF YOU KNOW I'LL SHOUT OUT YOU AND STUFF SO YEAH... HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! DRAMA BETWEEN LOGAN AND ROCKY AND CECE! SHOULD THEY MAKE UP OR NOT? PM ME FOR THAT AND IDEAS IF THEY DO MAKE UP!**

**-KRISTINEXOXO-**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYO! SO I KNOW MY CHAPTER 8 WASEN'T REALLY THE COOLEST BUT HERE I AM WITH CHAPTER 9! WOO! LETS START WITH SHOUT OUTS! **

**Cliffhangers! Um.. THX? I DON'T KNOW WHAT CLIFFHANGERS ARE BUT I'M GUESS IM DOING THEM GOOD! ;)**

**SOME SHOUTS OUT JUST NAMES...**

**BABYGIRLASHLEE  
GLEE CLUB ROCK 1251  
AND THE GUESTS!**

**LOGAN POV **

Cece just ruined everything! Dude, Rocky is my life! Rocky is my One! Should I go though? Maybe I'm just over-reacting? No... I dated loads of girls but Rocky, well I feel so weird around her, in a good way, in the goodest way possible. I should talk to her, even though she won't talk to me. Stupid Cece. Why did she fight me? Oh wait... yeah... I guess my life is over... My fault? No it's Cece's, shes the one who set me and Rocky to break up! I should talk to the girls. Separately!

Rocky Pov

Yeah ok, I broke up with my One but they'll be other boys, right? No, Logan is my loved one, he'll never get out of my head! We're perfect together! Cece is the one who ruins my love life! I support her in dancing, I was the one who put her on Shake It Up Chicago, when she was rejected! We're best friends! She should understand!

-Text message-

"Hey Rocky! Logan here. I want you to meet me in Crusty's. Before you reply no I won't, you can talk if you want to but since you said you won't talk to me, it's fine if you don't talk, I'll do all the talking if you want. Reply :-\ if you will meet me at Crusty's."

From ex-Logan

I replied.

":-\ but just as friends! If you try to kiss me, I will slap you! Meet me there in 5."

From Loved Ex Rocky

I know, I should have not said yes but we need to sort this out.

AT CRUSTY'S

"Hey Rocky!" Logan said.

I just waved at him and gave him a fake smile.

"um... OK... come sit down." He said while patting down the chair.

So I sat down, it was so awkward, I wasen't making out with him madly like before, it was just... silent.

LOGAN POV

"So Rocky... Look you don't have to say anything. I'll talk."

Rocky faked smiled and looked down.

"Here's the deal... I loved you since we met, you know that, I know we won't be the best of friends, but can we just be friends? Like you're relationship with Flynn. So... Friends?" I said so sadly and so honestly.

She smiled so I think that was yes we can be friends. Then she finally talked! FINALLY!

"Look you should know my relationship with Flynn is when I attack him but I would love to date you, you know that but Cece can't approve us! And if you guys just keep fighting and just having bloody noses, I can't do this, I can't risk your nose for me..."

I smiled with agreement.

"So we're friends?"

"I think thats an obvious yes."

And we laughed, as friends, not as lovers. But I'm fine with that, I know I should be getting over her by finding another girlfriend but no I won't, she is my one, the only one! She will be my One, I would commint my life for her. I would risk anything for Rocky but I know it's exaterating but I would.

Cece Pov

I got a text from Logan saying he wanted to talk but of course I wouldn't say yes becuase I hate him! Wait... Why do I hate Logan? Oh yeah, he fired me and Rocky didn't go without me! But I think I ruined Rocky's happiness. I should apoligize but... I dunno, my feelings are so messed up! One half of me says, you need to accept this, it's right, though you feel weird, you should know that Rocky has supported you from day one. Another part tell me, Rocky will get over it! She'll find another boy that will take Logan's place! But to be honest, I think I should say sorry and just accept this relationship.

I called up Rocky.

"Hey Rocky!" I said on the phone.

"Cece, what do you want now? I should not be even talking to you! But what? You're going to say, YAY! Logan was NOT the one for you, so glad you broke with him!" Rocky says sarcasticly.

"No, it's the complete oppisite! I'm so sorry for ruining you're happiness! I know you think I'm a jerk but I do care for you, and I think over the years I've been selfish, you've been supporting me, I think I should support you too! So once again, I'm so freakily, broken-hearted sorry." I said so sadly.

"Well Cece, I accept that apoligy but you won't approve me and Logan dating, I'm sorry but you and Logan will always fight, violently more." Rocky said quite annoyed.

"I get it, you know I won't promise not to argue with him but I do promise not to fight with him."

"OK, I forgive you, but remember your promise! Becuase I know loads of times you tend to break your promises!" She joked but it was true.

"So bestiz?" I asked.

"Yes, bestiz!" She squeled.

Rocky Pov

OK, I'm friends with two people I hated but I over reacted! I just hope Logan will take me back! No... We just broke up! It will take time for Logan to forgive me, oh what the heck, he loves me, I love him, we will be back in no time!

I texted Logan

"Hey Logan, meet me in your house in 5 mins!"

He didn't reply for an hour, usally he would reply in 30 seconds, where could he be?

Texted him a thousand time! Where in the wacko world could he be...

SO THAT IS IT! SORRY I COULDN'T UPDATE EARLIER, I HAD SCHOOL AND THEN I WAS SICK! SO YEAH! I AM ALSO SORRY FOR GRAMMER OR SPELLING MISTAKES, I WROTE THIS ON MY PHONE SO FOR GIVE ME! SO WHERE COULD LOGAN BE? IN HIS VILLA? OR MAKING OUT WITH ANOTHER GIRL? REVIEW AND READ, OR THE OTHER WAY ROUND!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey** guys! I'm back with chapter 10! The one with double chapters! YAY! This might be the ulitemate one yet! But first is shout outs!**

**Guess44- Thx for the suggestion! You know yeah, I am writing this story but it's for you guys! So I'll take that suggestion and promise to give you credit on that part!**

**Random shoutouts.**

**Purplekatz402, Guess, Lendier, Babygirlashlee, Ausllylovesemma and Tori7687!**

**Yeah... So I'll guess we'll carry on with the story... :)**

Rocky POV

"Where are you Logan? Answer when you get this!" That was my 10th voicemail to him! Before I could send a 11th one, Logan comes in thinking he's all cool and that.

"WHERE IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU BEEN? WHY HAVE YOU NOT ANSWERED YOU PHONE? I TEXTED YOU AN HOUR AGO AND WHAT DO I GET? NOTHING! JUST LIKE MY HEART IS! NOTHING!" I screamed on the top of my lungs.

"I have a perfect explaination for this!" He said.

"What?" I asked suspisiously.

"Umm... that I was in the skatepark. Yes and I met a girl there. We talked and such! My phone must've been switched off or it crashed while I tried to do an impossible trick!" He said as an excuse.

I looked at him in that way I know he's lying but won't admit it way.

Logan's POV

Rocky knows I'm up to something. She called 10 times I knew that I heard my phone ring. But the thing was those things I said was true, but there's another part of the story. That girl.

"So what if I was with a girl Rocky? We've broken up, it's not like we're still dating!" I said honestly.

"Well this goes completly oppisite of what I was supposed to say an hour ago! I've changed my mind Logan Hunter and trust me, you will regret losing me!" Rocky said so upset like I broke her heart for seeing a girl! God! Dating is hard.

"Look Rocky..." I pulled her arm before she went and she swayed her hair to look at me, how hot that was!

"What?" She said annoyed.

"Well now you know how I felt with you and Brandon! Annoyed! Look I know how mad you are, how annoyed you are but I can't help that to lose you forever and I don't know how I'll cope with that!" I said so annoyed with myself.

"Logan what if you make it up with a date for me. You know basics. Movie and a date? Simple. Can you do it?" Rocky said with a smile. I could resist that smile and said yes. I leaned in but she she pulled away! "Ah ah ah! No kissing until the date." She said. I was sad until she said, "Ok, one little kiss!" and she kissed me on the cheek just like my first kiss with her! It was magic! Like thousands of fireworks in me! God, I missed her kisses wait till the one we have on our date!

I guess what happened to that girl in the skatepark huh? Well she was only 11! She wanted to learn how to skateboard, so I taught her the basics. Now she's like a pro! Her name is Ivy (AN this is my middle name! I promise you I did not steal it from this other fanfic! I promise! This fanfic has got the name Ivy too. I promise I did not steal the name, if I did, I would use another name! The fanfic is really good! It's about Rocky and Logan falling for each other but Ivy wants to destroy Rocky so she can date Logan! But back to the story) I have a feeling we're going to see more of this Ivy girl!

Rocky POV

Ok I have a date with Logan and I kinda forced him! I feel so guilty of it! Wait I shouldn't feel guilty of it!

"Rocky get down here!" My mom shouted.

"OK there in a min!" I also shouted. I wonder what that was about! I put on my ear rings and put some lipstick on and go downstairs. Then I see a girl. Who's about 11! She was a black like me. Same color skin. Black shiny wavy hair. Deep brown eyes. Had the word dance t-shirt. Black leggings and short shorts on top. Had black convorse on. Who was this girl?

"Mom, who is this girl?" I asked with confusion.

"It's your cousin, Ivy." She replied with a smile.

"I never knew I had a cousin called Ivy. She's cute. Do you know what she likes mom?" I asked again. I had so many questions for her!

"Her mother which is my sister said she likes trying out new things. But she is an obbeser with dancing. Just like you Raquel!" My mom replied.

"Hey Raquel!" Ivy said so kind and polite.

"Hey Ivy, don't have to call me Raquel it's Rocky. So I'm guessing, Ives?" I asked. She nodded.

"Well nice to see ya but I gotta go, I've got a date!" I said excitedly.

"Stay home with Ivy or take her with you!" A deep serious voice said behind me. Oh great my dad! What a suprise! My day was better! NOT! This date had to make everything better with me and Logan! Wait... Isn't Flynn the same age as her? She loves trying out new stuff. They'll just play NEW video games! Or she can hang out with Cece now Cece is so caring and loving and the can dance together at Shake It Up Chicago! Problem solved.

"OK Ivy let's go!" I said to her.

Jones apartment

"Cece she is here! And by her my cousin!" I screamed while I sat myself down.

"Ok Ivy lets go to the studio to dance and stuff!" Ivy nodded and they went.

Right after they went Logan was there with flowers (Guest44 IDEA ALL HERS YAY!) Roses. MY favourite!. I am one lucky girl. I kissed Logan, we both made out and loved each other again

CECE POV

"You should try out for Shake It Up Chicago Ivy! You have some mad skills!" I said so swag.

"Thanks but don't use the voice again." She joked.

"Rocky will be so happy if you were on the show!" I screamed happy.

"I doubt it! She didn't look so happy from the minute I came here!" Ivy said sadly.

"Look Ives, Rocky seems mean at first but trust me she's lovable, I mean come one she is an A-start student! Not to mention A-list! Lol come one just dance! Let the music move you, lose contol tonight! Hey Marco! HIT THE LIGHTS!" I yelled.

We danced for 2 hours and 45 mins.

Logan Pov

"This has been wonderful Logan." Rocky said romanticly.

"Well thank you I do try my best!" I said then we laughed so ridicuosly!

"Look Rocky you should know that the girl...I was cut off becuase the girl I was talking about just walked through the door, my mouth just wide open.

"...THAT THE GIRL AT THE SKATEPARK WAS HER!" I said suprisingly.

"What?!" Rocky said suprisingly too.

"My cousin?!" Rocky added.

"Wait? Youre cousin? No way." I added a bit of shock to my voice.

"Way!" Rocky said.

I saw Flynn drooling over Ivy, it was obvious he liked her. I walked over to him, "Hey Flynn, in love with a Blue?" I asked.

"Whaat? No." Flynn tried to hide his feelings but didn't do the greatest job. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me but she'll never go out with you without you telling her! If youre ready go to my room to talk." I said zipping my lips and went.

I heard shouting in the living room.

Rocky POV

"So you think you can just come over to my life and just take over? You take over my boyfriend. You take over my best friend! Clearly your taking over my life here! Can you just go already? You ruined my life already! Just go to the apartment." I yelled at her.

"Look Rocky, I know your mad so I'll stay out of your life! But I'm going to be on SIU Chicago! It's my dream." Ivy said upset and went to the fire escape and went down.

"Babe..." I heard a familer voice thinking that he will break up with me...

THATS IS ALL FOR THIS WEEK! OK. SO NOT MUCH ROGAN I THINK I DO NOT KNOW! BUT TRUST ME ON THIS ONE THAT THE MISTAKES BECUASE OF MY PHONE! I WROTE ON THE MY PHONE SO SORRY FOR GRAMMER AND STUFF! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THEY ARE APPRECIATED! BASICALLY IVY IS ME! DONT BE HARSH ON ME! THIS IS WHAT I HAVE BEEN DREAMING ABOUT THE LAST FEW WEEKS!


	11. Chapter 11

Yeah yeah yeah you know what I would say... but first SHOUT OUTS... So like I didn't get much reviews but heres the shout outs..

Purplekatz402- I really don't know why Rocky hates her! To be honest with you guys, I don't my stories! Yep that's right! Ypu know my dirty little secret! Don't make fun of me :(

Names that are always updating!

Babygirlashlee-Thanks for always reviewing!

Lendiner-Thanks for always reviewing since day one! Your review was the first one, you should be proud! LOL

GleeClubRocks1251-You, well didn't review as much as the other two but your reviews make me smile! ;)

Well guys, onto the story...

Rocky P0V

"Look Logan, I know youre probally going to break up with me so get to it!" I said annoyed and dissapointed.

"Rocky, you know I'm not going to say the 'completly oppisite' but why scream at a little child?" Logan asked.

"Well, I guess..." I stopped and thought about it.

"Rocky, this date was a disaster! You shouting at a little girl, I think we did rush this! I'm sorry but..." I knew where Logan was heading so I went and cried my eyes out.

"I get it Logan, you're breaking up with me! Just becuase I shouted at a little girl, I know what you mean! But you know I never thought saying this but I'm begging you, please give me a chance like I did to you like 3 or more times!" I begged, not only crying my eyes out but it felt like my heart was gone, like this wasen't ment to be...

"OK Rocky, I forgive you! But don't bring your cousin Ivy, it's just us two. Three's a crowd Rocky, you should know that!" Logan came to his senses and forgave me! Yay but what about Ivy? Why do I hate her well... I remember when we was younger. She was two and I was 7. She used to dance so much we had dance contests, ok I know what youre thinking, a 7 year old beats a two year old? Unbelievable. But actually, she won, she always did! That's why I over-reacted and shouted at her. But this story, well Cece don't even know about it! Just my family and close realitives!

Ivy Pov

Yeah I know what youre thinking, Rocky shouted at me and I should be in my room crying. Well I'm not a little girl anymore! I'm the kind of girl who's the class clown but I don't cry much, I ain't like Rocky! I don't know why people say I am like Rocky, we just like dancing that's it! God, people these days.

"Honey... I heard shouting upstairs, is everything ok with you and Rocky?" Marcie, my auntie asked me.

"I dunno aunty Marcie! I want to go home! Please can you take me home, where I should belong!" I shouted out, crying. What? I'm 11 now not 16!

"Angel, you know we can't! Your mother... Well... she didn't die but we are adopting you! Your mother can not handle you anymore! In other words she kinda threw you out! So that's why your here with us. I'm sorry sweetie." Marcie explained.

"I guess it's fine. She didn't love me anyway. At least she let me live for 11 years! By the way, I don't like the nicknames, just call me kiddo or Ives I'm more of a street kid." I said to her.

"ROCKY! YOUR IN TROUBLE!" Marcie shouted, she knew I was upset becuase of Rocky.

"What? What did I do?" She asked confusingly.

"I think you know. So you're grounded for 2 weeks!" Marcie said strictly.

"WAIT WHAT? NO, I HAVE A DATE TONIGHT! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Rocky shouted and evil eyed me.

I mouthed I'm sorry. She was mad at me more than ever.

"Well I guess Ivy has to replace you." Marcie reasoned with her.

"But..."

"NO buts now go do your homework."

Logan Pov

I got a call from Rocky, I answered it.

"Hey babe, wasup?" I said casually.

"Don't hey babe me! I'm grounded! Becuase of her, Ivy! We gotta cancel tonight. By the way grounded for 2 weeks! Help me." Rocky panicked.

"What? Cancel the date? No way, it costs way too much!" I said.

"My mom said to bring Ivy instead of me so I got a plan. For you to bring an Ipad and we can skype along the date!" Rocky said cleverly.

"Eh... Thing is three's a crowd remember?" I reminded her.

"Date or that phrase?" Rocky made me choose.

"Date..." I said flatly.

"I thought so." Rocky said sarcasticly.

Cece Pov

I called Ivy up but she didn't answer. Logan told me Rocky and Ivy had a fight, we didn't know why but there's something going on, I'm going to figure this out. I also have a feeling that Rocky has a story with this...

I bumped into Ivy and I figured out she was not talking so I broke the silence.

"Hey Ives, what is up with you?" I asked her. She looked glum

"Nothing I guess." She mumbled, but I could hear her.

"Ivy, you can tell me anything!" I tried to cheer her up but I'm not the one who is a cheery girl, Rocky always told people that I'm funny one but I don't mean to be funny sometimes.

"Thanks for being a great friend Cece but I need to find other ones, friends my age! But if you really want to talk about me let's go to Crusty's!" Ivy finally talked, that was all she said since she was super utterly glum.

AT CRUSTY'S

We sat ourselves down and started to talk.

"Well? What happened?" I asked wanting all the deets.

"Fine I'll tell you the story... I was in my bedroom minding my own bees wax, until Marcie came over to me and asked if I was ok with Rocky. I said I dunno becuase well I dunno. She realized I needed time to settle in, but then I cried and shouting that I want to go home, she said I couldn't becuase the Blues have adopted me! My mother couldn't handle me. Rocky is now grounded for two weeks becuase of me and now I have to replace her with her date with Logan!" Ivy cried while explaining all that.

"It's okay Ives, Rocky will like sooner or later, you guys will be sisters forever! I promise, but if that don't happen and you decide to run away, call me and come to my apartment, we'll talk about it. Running away from your problems is NEVER the answer as a young Rocky told me!" We both giggled at the last part. We hung out as friends but I still understood her by wanting more friends, her age not like me, we're five years apart! We're practically best friends but maybe she'll find a new one, but right now I feel she's more of a BFF than Rocky...

AN:OK NOT LONG SO SORRY! BTW I DIDN'T READ THIS BACK TO MYSELF BECUASE I WAS SLEEPY BECUASE IT'S LATE SO MISTAKES ARE ON ME! SOME MIGHT NOT MAKE SENSE BUT I AM TRULY SORRY FOR IT! I HAVE BEEN OFF AND ON WITH THIS CHAPTER, BUT DON'T WORRY PEOPLE, I DO CARE ABOUT THIS STORY, I WON'T ABADON IT! SO REVIEW CUZ IT MAKES MY DAY AND MAKES ME SMILE WHEN I AM IN A BAD MOOD! TTYL GUYS PEACE OUT! WIKKA WIKKA WHAT!


	12. Start of the Date Nervous gets to them

**OK I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE BECAUSE OF SCHOOL AND I HAVE A BIG FINAL TEST TO WORK ON FOR NEXT WEEK BLA BLA BLAH... SO MY REGULAR REVIEWERS... PURPLEKATZ402! LOVE YOU GIRL/BOY (WITH THE NAME I THINK ITS A GIRL IF YOU ARE A BOY SORRY!) AND BABYGIRLASHLEE! ALSO LOVE YA! SO THE OTHER REASON I DIDN'T UPDATE MUCH BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU GUYS DIDN'T REALLY LIKE THE STORY, LESS VIEWERS AND LESS REVIEWS BUT I DON'T MIND? OH WELL CARRY ON TO THE STORYA!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHAKE IT UP!**

Cece Pov

OK, so like Ivy has been there for me over the last few days while Rocky is stressing about Logan! Ugh! Logan makes me want to puke just hearing the name! She has been stressing over him since she is 'apparently' grounded and they broke up then made up! They're lives... Busy as usual, while me stuck at home! I should go and look for a boyfriend? But... Eh I need my social life to go JACKPOT! Just as I dream happily, my step-brother ruins it!

"Cece? Cece to earth? OK, Cece wake up NOW from your stupid dreamland and talk to me!" Logan says furiously.

"Huh? Oh hey Logan... Wait... why am I saying hey to you? You're a stupid jerk and a stupid beanie loser!" I realized where I was and you know stuff.

"OK, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that about the jerk thing! But Cece I need to talk to you, it's about the date with Rocky. And Ivy." He replied, I knew he was hurt from the things I said but what the hey, I didn't care!

"Talk to me my brother-jerk face!" I said while sitting down.

"OK, one don't use the voice because you're not the all cool and second I'm worried about the date, how do I act around an 11 year old? Seriously though, how do I do it? I might as well... Wait no... I'll just talk to her about dolls and barbie's and unicorns!" Logan explained.

"OK, Logan she isn't 6 or 4! She is 11! Talk to her about you're life, and if you swear or cuss she'll understand and won't say the word but I suggest you shouldn't! Oh yeah talk to her about what she likes, what you like, find things in common and one of the things you won't have is dancing! Talk to her about boys, clothes, personal lives and gossip!" I gave him advice because like I know her!

"Oh gee Cece thanks for the finding common comment(!)" Logan said sarcastically.

"Hey its what I do!" I said smiling and walking out the door.

Logan's Pov

Oh my zam dude! I might mix the facts Cece gave me with the date, plus Rocky is going to be there! I am freakin out! Wait... She's 11 right? (Of course) She's old enough to go to the lazer tag with Flynn! THERE JACKPOT! I can have my date with Rocky on the Ipad and Flynn can take Ivy to the lazer tag, Flynn likes Ivy so yeah... He now's owe me big time if this works out! Oh there's Flynn now...

"Yo Flynn!" I said while walking up to him.

"Oh hey Logan! Want to go skate-boarding with me?" Flynn greeted and asked.

"Umm no... I've got a plan how you and Ivy can get together, that is if she likes you... duh."

"Oh, OK, I'm listening but of course she likes me! Who can't resist... THIS?" Flynn bragged and pointed to himself when he said 'this', I chuckled at this part.

"Dude, stop being self-centered, but first I'll tell ya. OK, you and Ivy are 11 right? Which means you guys can go on your own to do lazer tag or maybe the fair (**I KNOW, I'M NOT SURE IF YOU CAN GO ON YOUR OWN TO THE FAIR IF YOUR 11! SO DON'T GO TRYING IF YOU DON'T KNOW!**) so while you're at the fair, me and Rocky are at the restaurant, and you know from there... After like an hour or so, you bring Rocky at the restaurant and me, Ivy and you can go home and stuff." I explained the plan.

"OK, first, why do me and Ivy have to go back at the restaurant?"

"Cuz, Rocky is grounded and their mother is expecting Ivy to go to the restaurant with me."

"OK, I'll do it! When is it?" Flynn asked.

"Today." I replied.

"Oh sh- whoops I mean OH my, I need to go and get ready!" Flynn nearly swore.

"Flynn, think before you speak!"

"OK, I'll keep that in mind!" He rushed to his room and I guess he is probably freakin out now! Time to tell the Blue's about the plan...

Ivy Pov

OK, I'm crying my eyes out now! I'm being forced to go to a stupid 'hanging out' session with stupid Logan. Oh what a surprise Logan is probably calling me the date is off(!) YAY(!)

"What do you want Logan?" I shouted down the phone.

"OK change of plans. Don't get mad just get Rocky with you on the phone, I'm not bothered calling of you guys twice and wasting my call limits!" He commanded.

I put my hand over my phone. "ROCKY COME HERE LOGAN WANT'S TO TELL US SOMETHING!" Rocky came running in and took a seat.

I uncovered my hand and put the phone on speaker. "You are now on speaker Logan Hunter." I said poshly.

"OK Ivy what up with the voice and here is a change of plans Rocky and Ivy..." Logan replied.

"OK SHUT UP LOGAN AND TELL US!" Rocky getting a bit freaked out.

"OK, OK, OK here it is..." Logan told us the plan and I agreed and also Rocky did.

ROCKY POV

OK, it's like a burden has weighted off me so Ivy don't have to go to the date with Logan anymore! HIP HIP HOORAY!

"I got get ready my skype video bye Ivy!" I said happily.

"Bye" Ivy said flatly, which kind of concerned me but I shrugged it off.

Cece Pov

I called Ivy up but I figured she's still mad at Rocky. I really need to find her some friends!

BLUE'S APARTMENT.

I knocked on the door and Ivy answered it.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hi Cece, what are you doing here? Come in." She invited me in.

"Well, I figured out you're kind of mad at Rocky but don't worry, I'm here to save the... well since it's evening, THE EVENING!" I said cheering her up.

"Cece, if you haven't notice, I need to get ready for my 'hanging out' session with Logan."

"WHAT? Why 'hanging out' session not date? Wait... I get it now. Sorry I'm a bit slow." I apologized.

"Yeah you are slow but I don't mind. But haven't you heard the new arrangements?" Ivy asked.

I said that I didn't know so she told me.

"Oh ok, so you don't like my brother or anything right?" I asked.

"Who? Flynn? Oh God no! OK, maybe a little. Logan? Oh my freak no No NO NO!" Ivy said dramatically.

"Oh great(!) You and Flynn will probably be together, there's Rocky and Logan, what about me? I'm dateless! I'm a hot mess! And you're younger than me! No offense girl!" I said upset.

"It's OK, Cece, I remember something about this guy called Gunther. I never seen him but I heard that he is everything you like, fashionable, blonds, dancer and rich!" Ivy said of course nothing about that I already know Gunther.

"Umm... Cool? But don't tell anyone this but I already know him and I have a crush on him! His sister, Tinka knows but don't tell anyone PLEASE!" I practically begged.

"OK, OK, OK! My lips are sealed!" Zipping her mouth.

"I better go now! Bye Ivy" I waved bye.

"Bye Cece!" Ivy waved back.

Ivy POV

OK so it's 7:00 PM Sharp! OK so maybe I like Flynn a bit but bla bla bla he is pretty cute but I dunno. I hear me and Flynn are going lazer tag but to pull this off, I'm am wearing a blue up-to-knees dress, I don't show much skin, My hair curled a bit (Not fully) I put it down but I have a bobble to tie it up. So I'm wearing that now. Logan just knocked so I'm going now.

"BYE BLUE FAMILY I'LL BE BACK IN 2 HOURS MAX!" I screamed so they ya'll heard me. I walked out the door and rushed to the Jones apartment, but Logan stopped me.

"Dude, why are you stopping me?" I asked him.

"Because there's been a change of plans, Ivy, Flynn is sick." He said gently.

"What? Then who am I going lazer tag with?" I asked quickly sounding a bit desperate because I really don't want to go on this dinner 'hanging out' session.

"OK, you sound desperate, and there's more, when Flynn found out he was sick, he smashed the I pad I was going to use for tonight." Great bad news(!) Today's gotta be the worst day of my life!

"So let me get this straight... we're back to where we was supposed to do, yes? But Rocky won't be joining us?" I asked.

Logan nodded. "I guess I have to break the news to Rocky." I said nervously of what she may say.

I called Rocky, she answered.

(Rocky/**Ivy)**

**Hello? Rocky that you?**

Of course who else? By the way tell Logan to turn the I pad on, I've been calling him forever! And excuse yourself to the bathroom so me and Logan can have some romantic time.

**About that... Look Rocky, Flynn is sick and he smashed the one and only I pad in their house so Logan has no contact with you what's so ever.**

Very funny Ivy, seriously though! OK if it's true. Tell him to download Skype on his phone.

**No WI-FI. We're at the restaurant already. **

Great(!) I'm grounded. Literally. OK you better convince him to take me back OR ELSE! BYE!

**Bye**

(call ended)

"What she say?" Logan asked.

"I kind of lied and said we were at the restaurant already because she said to download Skype on your phone." I admitted.

"OK, why?" Asking again seriously what up with the questions?

"Because I... And... YOU DON'T KNOW HER SKYPE NAME BY HEART!" I stammered at first but the thought of an excuse so I just had to scream it out(!)

"Let's get going before things get weird."

**OK SO I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A MONTH SORRY! SO MY EXCUSE WAS... I HAD MY SATS AND LIKE... LOOK I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW ABOUT THE DATE HAPPY? SINCE IT'S THE HOLIDAYS I WILL UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN! CROSS MY HEART WISH TO DIE, PINS AND NEEDLES IN MY EYES. PLUS I'M KINDA IN THE STAGE WHERE I RUN OUT OF IDEAS AND SINCE YOU KNOW MY DIRTY SECRET THAT I DON'T PLAN MY STORIES, I START TYPING THEY GET TO ME. I DON'T REALLY MIND IF YOU REVIEW AS ANONYMOUS. **


	13. The date that didn't statt off well

**I KEPT MY PROMISE AND UPDATED TODAY! YAY! SO... BLAH BLAH BLAH LETS GET MY STORY ON! I KNOW I'M A WEIRD GIRL AND SO ON!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHAKE IT UP :( BUT I DO OWN IVY!**

**LOGAN'S POV**

OK, Ivy and I are on a date or apparently she calls them 'hanging out' session's. I have a feeling after this date she'll call them 'hanging out' tortures. Ok, maybe this won't be a disaster, even though, I forgot what Cece told me to talk with Ivy(!) Was it to talk about barbie's? Unicorns? No, she ain't 5 maybe I'll just talk about her. Ivy looks quite upset and since I can't cancel 'our' reservation, maybe I'll invite a friend along so this won't look weird? No, it's too late. 7:15 PM.

"Hey Ives, we best be going!" I said.

"Look Logan, just because you think this will make us friends or something, does not mean you can call me 'Ives', only my friends can call me that. Plus this will look awkward so bring your friend along." She shouted at me. She has been shouting at me a lot, getting quite annoying!

"Oh your 'friends' can only call you that? For your information, the last time I checked you only had a friend! Not friends. With a S! And that annoying friend was my she-devil of a sister Cece! And yes I will bring a friend along, someone you absolute HATE!" I yelled back at her.

"Oh Logan, look at you, speaking before thinking! If you haven't noticed, I only have a 'friend-d' so I do not know anyone fully. But I do know who I really hate now... Get ready for it... YOU!" She cried and marched off to a chair, near us.

Now I think of it, Rocky and I are even, we both made Ivy cry. Though that's not cute to be honest. We're already late for our reservation so what's the point of going? She's mad at me and everything. Wait... My mind is telling me something...

_Logan, talk to her about you're life, and if you swear or cuss she'll understand and won't say the word but I suggest you shouldn't! Oh yeah talk to her about what she likes, what you like, find things in common and one of the things you won't have is dancing! Talk to her about boys, clothes, personal lives and gossip. I promise you this will make it a whole lot better!_

Isn't that what Cece said? Oh well. I can't believe I'm taking advice from my sister Sissy, the she-devil! I walked up to Ivy.

"OK, Ivy, we've already missed our reservation..." I started off then she cut me from it.

"So I can go back home, beanie-dude?" She hoped happily.

"No... Let's go back to my place, your auntie doesn't except you home in half hour, so we'll chat?" I suggested, and I saw the hopeful smile vanish like a blink of a stupid eye.

"I guess your right. Oh look, you got something right(!) Just don't talk to me Logan." She said sarcasticly. I sighed

Ivy Pov

So we're going back to the Jones apartment. I wonder if Cece would be there? I hope so becuase Logan is not a good host/entertainment or whatever.

"So Logan, is Cece going to be there?" I asked.

"Woah... Your like pretending nothing happened between us. By the way, I do think Cece is home." He replied.

"Look Logan, it looks like we're going to be like sibling in law! With the looks of things if you and Rocky get back together..." I said sorryful.

"Um... freakin me out with 2 annoying sist... Wait... sibling in law? We won't be siblings, it would be cousins since your cousins with Rocky." He said suspisously.

"Oh look at you, thinking you and Rocky will get married." I teased, trying to change the subject.

"Oh missy no you don't get to change the subject that fast!" He teased back.

"Ok Logan stop. We are not a couple or anything. WE WILL NEVER BE OK? You're supposed to be in love with Rocky! She's your ment to be, Your fate, Your Lover... Just get back together, she's your happiness." I said softly and seriously."OK Ivy, we're going to be fighting a lot, aren't we?" He questioned. I giggled a yes.

Half an hour later...

"We better get back Ivy." He reminded me.

"Thanks Logan for reminding me! God I was thinking how long this torture woould last! You don't have to walk me home. BTW this 'hanging out' torture has been a torture in a weird way." I admitted.

"Oh and Ivy, we are still talking about that siblings, cousin in law thing!" He yelled when I was halfway through the hallway when I walked out the way.

Logan's Pov

I guess I was right. It was a 'hanging out' TORTURE, but as Ivy puts it in, it was torture in a weird way... Better go and hit the sack! I'm too lazy...

Rockys Pov

Tonight has been quite a disaster speaking of disasters, the disaster queen came through the door.

"Hey Rocky!" Ivy greeted me.

"Um... Hi? Where's Logan?" I questioned.

"Oh gee? How have I been? Hmm... Let me think a torture! Thanks for asking." Ivy said sarcasticly.

"Ivy where's Logan? You haven't killed him have you? God" I said dramasticly.

"No, he isn't here becuase I told him to go away since he was a torture." Ivy simply replied.

"Thinking about you huh? ALWAYS ABOUT YOU! ALWAYS!" I yelled.

"Oh so now you're jelouse? I was going to say that there is a huge possiblity with you and Logan but you ALWAYS shout at me!" Ivy yelled back.

What I'm I doing to that poor girl?

AN: SO I STARTED OFF ON THE COMPUTER AND THEN ABOUT HALFWAY THROUGH I CONTINUED WITH MY PHONE! SO I DID KEEP MY PROMISE HA! SUPER TIRED NOW!

FUN FACT: I HAVE BEEN DANCING SINCE I WAS 2. IM QUITE YOUNGER THAN YOU THINK I AM


	14. Get to know each other better

**I can't believe how I got far with this story! So thanks for the reviews, the views and the faves! EVERYTHING! PEOPLE! So thanks! :) BTW purplekatz402- I'm 11 turning 12 next year! so yeah... So yes I'm young but just read the way like you already have. You know like before? Just review and read the same way! Age don't matter except for like... For God's sake people, Just read!**

**SORRY FOR LIKE NOT UPDATING IN LIKE 2 MONTHS! CUZ LIKE IM GETTING VERY BAD WRITER'S BLOCK!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SHAKE IT UP FOR GOODNESS SAKE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?**

**THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE SWEAR WORDS... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
****  
Rocky's Pov  
**  
So Ivy is mad at me! Gee a surprised(!) But this time I think I went too far. Ivy ran off to her room after I shouted at her.**  
**

"Ivy, open the door!" I shouted knocking on the door, she locked herself in her bedroom.  
All I could after that was crying in response.

"Ivy, come on! Open the freakin door!" I yelled so my mom is looking at me weirdly.

"Rocky, dear why are you banging on the door? It's unlocked." My mom said calmly while she twisted the doorknob. I formed an 'o' shape on my mouth feeling a bit embarrassed. I guess all my anger was taking over my brain, I didn't even think about turning the doorknob.

"Thanks mom!" I thanked her but stopped me from going to the room.

"Mom, let me in!" But noo, she had to stop me from going for a 'serious' conversation. Yeah it's the time for that(!)

She led me into the living room, oh no, living room talks? Never a good sign!

"Look Rocky, Ivy already knows what I'm going to say to you..." My mom started off.

"What... Is... Going on? I asked worriedly.

"Look, Rocky. Ivy's going to be your adoptive sister. So I'm going to let it sink it in your smart head of yours and before you get mad, I'm going..." Mom said slowly backing away.

So what the fuck is happening? Oh my God! I'm getting dizzy wait no going to sleep... *Yawn*

**Logan Pov**

I got to admit the 'hanging out' torture was not bad. Now I got to talk to Rocky! Still wondering why sibling-in-law, but Rocky would probably tell me right? I mean Ivy did talk me into getting back with Rocky! Ok, stop thinking, start talking!

_Conversation__ on the phone (rocky/**logan**_

_**Hey Rocky, you there? **_

_What Logan?_

**_What did I do now? You're sounding like you're stressed out! _**

_Logan, you did NOTHING wrong, OK? It's Ivy I'm worried about!_

_**Why? **_

_I'll tell you later anyways... Why'd ya call? _

_**Um... because... Why won't you come over to the apartment? I want to talk this out, face-to-face. **_

_Uh... OK? Meet you in 5._

_End of conversation_

**Apartment of Logan/Cece**

So I just waited for like, what 10 mins, Rocky Blue is 5 mins late! Somebody call the media, she's late! I know, I know, your laughing but... I'm panicking!

"Sorry I'm late Logan." Rocky just barged through the door.

"Shit, Rocky, knock next time you nearly gave me a fucking heart attack!" I yelled. Suddenly, Rocky grins.

Then she freakin sings Demi Lovato's heart attack **(AN: I DO NOT OWN HEART ATTACK BUT I LOVE THE SONG!)**, "You make gloowww, but I cover it up won't let it shoooooww, so I'm putting my defenses up cuz I don't want to fall in love, if I ever did that, I'd think I have a heart atttaackkkkk, I'd think I'd have a hea-"

"Shutttt the fuckkk... UP" I shouted, I sang the first few words in the same tune then yelled the UP part.

"Well sorry no need to be moody!" Rocky apologized.

"Apology accepted, but we need to talk." I replied.

"Why?"

"Ivy made me realized that you, Rocky Blue, are my one and only, my meant to be, my Queen, my girl, and I hope you will accept, my girlfriend." I ment every word that came out of my mouth when I said that.

"Logan, yes I will accept that but I don't want us to be like Jelena! No offence, I love them but I don't want us to be on and off because that's just bullshit" Rocky accepted.

"Well... Yeah..." I kinda had to agree.

"What should we do now?" Rocky asked.

(AN: IM GONNA PUT -LOGAN OR -ROCKY NOW INSTEAD OF ROCKY SAID OR LOGAN SAID BLA BLA! HOPE I AIN'T CONFUSING.)

"Well we putted all the stressed out conversations aside, let's find out more about each other. Lame I know but let's play 10 questions!"

"OK you go first" Rocky agreed.

"Fave music?"-Logan

"Um... Micheal Jackson. King of pop!" Rocky replied. "OK... Yeah fave food?" -Rocky

"I'm not sure, but I LOVE to cook chicken dishes and chicken curry cuz they're fun to make and I would eat something weird now and then." -Logan

"OK... Um... Full name?" -Logan

"Raquel Maree Stoermer Blue. You?" -Rocky

"Logan Richard Hunter, for some reason people thought it was Ryan." -Logan

"You look like one" Silence. I glared at her. "Okay... Moving on... Scared of anything?" -Rocky

"Um... You're going to think this is weird and its uh... embarrassing... It's elevators." I admitted shyly.

Rocky bursts out laughing. And boy was I offended. "Why?" Rocky just trying to hold the tears of laughter.

"What do you think? Haven't you watched The Ellen Show? (AN: DO NOT OWN) There was a YouTube (an: do not own) video of her getting stuck in an elevator with some other creeps but don't worry it was just a test of how it would be like. Awkward, creepy, weird and alone."

"OK... You're really weird Logan."

**Rocky's POV**

**After 5 questions later... Rocky has asked 5 questions. Logan is about to ask his last question. (AN: I DUNNO IF THIS IS RIGHT OR THE OTHER WAY ROUND.**

"OK,OK,OK this is the most stupidest question ever. How many siblings do you have? Yes I know what you're thinking I just wasted a perfectly good question. Oh well." -Logan

"Um... Logan.. I have... Wow this is hard but I have two." I replied, I probably shocked the living daylights out of him.

"What? OK.. Who's the other one besides TY?"

"She's a step-sibling, I found out today... She's..."

**OKAY I LEFT IT AT THAT AND YA'LL PROBABLY GONNA HATE NOT GONNA UPDATE IN LIKE ANOTHER 2 MONTHS! BUT I AM SO SORRY I REALLY I AM! I MEAN WITH SCHOOL COMING UP, AND MY DAD HOGGING THE LAPTOP, WHEN WILL I HAVE TIME FOR THIS OK IM RAMBLING. BUT IF YA'LL WANT ME TO UPDATE ALOT QUICKER, IT WOULD HAVE TO BE SHORTER. IF YOU WAIT LIKE ANOTHER 2 MONTHS THEN IT'LL BE LONGER. YOU CHOOSE. SO REVIEW READ I DONT MIND WHAT YOU DO SO. -PEACE! **


End file.
